harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} 'Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is the sequel to Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and is set to be released November 18, 2011. It will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS IPhone, iPod and IPad. Differences from the books, films, and games *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix:'' **Marietta Edgecombe is the one that betrayed Dumbledore's Army. She betrayed them in the book, she is only mentioned in the video game and is not the betrayer in the film, although she shortly appeared. In the game and film Cho Chang takes her role. **Along with Marietta, a Gryffindor student betrays D.A. This is a big difference, as this character does not appear in either the video game, book or film. **The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but omitted in the film. *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince: *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'': Notes *Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Professor Lupin have all been updated to match their appearances from more recent sets. *Sirius Black also has an updated appearance *Dementors did not have their updated appearances.Image of the game's box art. *Hogwarts Castle is like it looked like in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4.Image of the game's box art. Gameplay *There are twenty-four Story levels - six for each of the four films. E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview - Preview - GamingUnion.net *Sixteen extra lessons are planned. *Gold bricks will once again be present in this game. *The player will have the ability to destroy Horcruxes. *The level creation tool will be present in this game. *The game releases three new features to character and level ability; if you are a Weasley, you may unlock secret Weasley joke boxes, and in certain levels, there are Quibbler boxes. You can unlock the Spectrespecs with this, as it allows you to reveal hidden objects. Also, in certain levels, there are platforms where Hermione Granger's beaded bag can be placed on so objects can be taken out of it. *There will be Dark Objects like in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Characters *Antioch Peverell *Argus Filch Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) YouTube Walkthrough *Cadmus Peverell *Cornelius Fudge New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Death *Death Eater (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Dementor Image of the game's box art. *Draco Malfoy *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig) *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley joke boxes) *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley joke boxes) *Ginny Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley joke boxes) *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks) *Ignotus Peverell *James Potter *Lavender Brown Image of the game's box art. *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Nagini *Neville Longbottom *Albus Dumbledore New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Horace Slughorn *Dolores Umbridge *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley joke boxes) *Remus Lupin (Abilities: werewolfing, dig) *Sirius Black *Xenophilius Lovegood kotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers Locations *Hogwarts Castle **Viaduct Courtyard **Common Room Corridor **Room of Requirement **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station *London **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber **Leaky Cauldron **Diagon Alley ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Magical Menagerie ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour *Little Whinging **Privet Drive *Godric's Hollow **Godric's Hollow Cemetery **Bathilda Bagshot's home *Ottery St. Catchpole **The Burrow **Lovegood house New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' Spells *Aguamenti *Diffindo *Wingardium Leviosa *Imperio *Lumos *Expecto Patrotum *Reducto *Avada Kedavra Objects *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *Spectrespecs *James and Lily Potter's grave *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box *Quibbler Dispenser *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Carrot Wands (Gambol and Japes product) *Assorted Potions (Mulpepper's Apothecary) *Power-Up Sweets (Fortescue's Parlour) Video thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:Lego Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world)